Many configurations of bottles and caps are known. The difficulty with the design of such structures are that the need to have an effective seal to prevent the contents becoming stale, evaporating or degassing usually requires cumbersome locking mechanisms that make removal of the cap difficult. For example, bottles containing nail polish or glues may contain a brush built into the cap so that during use the cap is placed on and removed many times during a single application of the contents. An easily removable cap that effectively seals the contents of the bottle is clearly desirable.
Many attempts have been made to develop such caps. These have to overcome some specialized problems. The contents of the bottles may be spilled onto the closing mechanism and jam it. This is particularly true of screw closures. Screw closures also require many motions to close the cap.
With the advent of flexible plastic caps there have been attempts to design caps using prongs to engage a flange on an outer surface of a bottle. The use of such prongs permit quick release of the cap from the bottle. Also there have been caps that have contained pressure exerting internal components to seal an orifice leading to the bottle contents.
What has been lacking is an effective design incorporating each of these components to provide the quick release and effective sealing that would advance this technology.